Odnoliub
by Meongmungee
Summary: Baekhyun punya waktu 30 hari untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya (lagi). (*) EXO, AU, Yaoi, Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Chanyeol/Yoon-hee.
**Odnoliub**

Character(s): Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol, Moon Ga-young as Yoon-hee, Oh Sehoon as Sehun.  
Pairing(s): Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Chanyeol/Yeon-hee.  
Genre: Romance, drama, slight angst.  
Warning: Infidelity, married-life, boyxboy, straight relationship. a little bit swearing.  
Summary: Baekhyun punya waktu 30 hari untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya (lagi).

* * *

.

Odnoliub (Russian): seseorang yang hanya punya satu cinta dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan etalase toko selama setengah jam. Ia berdiri disana, meneguk kopinya yang sekarang nyaris dingin sambil menatap kosong ke balik kaca yang memajang perhiasan andalan mereka musim gugur ini. Baekhyun berpakaian serba hitam, dengan sebuah _scarf_ besar menutupi hampir setengah dari wajahnya. Angin yang bertiup kencang terus mengacaukan rambutnya. Baekhyun biasanya benci dingin, namun sekarang ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia terlihat seperti gelandangan, suatu keajaiban petugas keamanan di toko perhiasan itu tidak juga mengusirnya.

Oh, Baekhyun ingat sekali hampir tiga tahun lalu ia berdiri di dalam toko perhiasan itu, Chanyeol merangkul pinggangnya erat selagi ia sibuk memilih cincin dengan mata berbinar. Cincin pernikahan mereka.

Mereka bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah kagum sekaligus iri dari pekerja di toko perhiasan yang melayani mereka hari itu.

Rasa nyeri itu menjalar di dadanya lagi, ia tersenyum sedih di balik _scarf_ -nya.

 _Chanyeol adalah bintangnya, belahan jiwa Baekhyun._

Baekhyun sangat yakin, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia seperti Chanyeol. Dari awal pernikahan mereka tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol mengecewakannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini semuanya berubah.

Chanyeol selalu bekerja dan tidak akan pulang sebelum larut malam, ia selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengabaikan Baekhyun begitu saja, ia mulai mengangkat telepon diam-diam— Oh bodohnya Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan telah berhenti mengenakan cincin pernikahan mereka—

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak memakai cincin pernikahan kita?"

"Oh, aku memasangnya sebagai bandul," Chanyeol terlihat terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung, memamerkan cincinnya. Inisial Baekhyun terukir di bagian dalamnya, tanda bahwa Chanyeol adalah milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Supaya aku bisa menyimpannya dekat dengan hatiku."

 _Pembohong…_

Bodohnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah curiga sedikitpun. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang salah?

Baekhyun menengguk habis kopinya. Berusaha tidak mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya berlari pagi-pagi buta ke sebuah café dan berdiri selama setengah jam disini.

Baekhyun pikir semuanya tidak adil, ia duluan yang jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Siapapun wanita jalang yang telah berani merayu suaminya itu, ia tidak mengenal Chanyeol seperti ia mengenalnya. Wanita itu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama mereka, bagaimana rasanya berjalan ke altar di hari pernikahan mereka, ia tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya terbangun karena sebuah ciuman dan melihat wajah Chanyeol sebagai hal pertama yang ia lihat setiap kali ia bangun tidur. Baekhyunlah yang melihatnya duluan, Chanyeol adalah miliknya. Berani-beraninya wanita itu—

Berani-beraninya Chanyeol—

Baekhyun meremas _cup_ kopinya yang kosong.

Pagi ini ia terbangun saat Chanyeol menyelinap diam-diam, Baekhyun melirik jam dinding di kamar mereka, pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol berangkat kerja sepagi itu. Baekhyun menguap lalu mengintip ke jendela di balik tirai.

Chanyeol telah mengeluarkan mobil mereka dari garasi, mobilnya berhenti di ujung gang di sebelah kiri dimana ada seorang gadis berambut panjang menantinya. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk mengamati wajah wanita itu, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh, namun Baekhyun yakin wanita itu bukanlah Yoora, kakak Chanyeol. Hal yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuatnya terbelalak—

Karena Chanyeol, suaminya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu dan wanita jalang itu mencium bibir suaminya. Baekhyun bersumpah ia dapat melihat senyuman Chanyeol sesaat sebelum ia membukakan pintu mobil mereka untuk wanita itu. Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke mobil di sisi pengemudi, tidak sekalipun ia menoleh kearah rumah.

Mobil itu bergerak jauh ke jalan raya hingga Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya lagi, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa jatuh bersimpuh. Karena akhirnya semuanya masuk akal—

Pulang malam, telepon diam-diam, cincin pernikahan mereka—

 _Chanyeol telah mengkhianatinya._

 _Berani-beraninya Chanyeol—_

Perutnya bergejolak, mendadak Baekhyun merasa mual. Ia berbalik dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia tidak sempat meminta maaf dan ia langsung berlari ke tumpukan sampah di salah satu gang terdekat. Baekhyun terbungkuk sambil melonggarkan _scarf-_ nya, kemudian memuntahkan kopi hitamnya serta cairan bening. Ia belum makan apapun sejak kemarin malam. Berdiri di tengah angin di musim gugur mungkin bukan ide yang bagus.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga ia tidak sadar seseorang telah mengikutinya ke gang tersebut. Orang asing tersebut memegang bagian belakang leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menoleh, pria tinggi di hadapannya adalah orang yang ia tabrak tadi, kedua alisnya bertaut dan ekspresinya tidak dapat Baekhyun baca. _Mungkin dia marah,_ Baekhyun baru saja akan meminta maaf, namun pria itu membuka mulutnya duluan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Oh,_ pria asing baik hati itu hanya ingin membantunya. Pria itu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu sensitif saat itu, ia merasa tersentuh dengan kebaikan orang asing itu, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun menetes. Baekhyun memegang erat sapu tangan itu, terisak sambil membisikkan kata tidak. Pria asing itu terkejut, "Kau sakit? Kau perlu ambulans?" Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan panik.

"Tidak, tidak…" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Aku tidak butuh ambulans."

Pria itu terlihat bingung namun kemudian ia menaruh kembali ponselnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Kau tidak terlihat baik, kau ingin sarapan denganku?"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan pria baik itu, lalu mengangguk.

.

Pria itu membawanya ke sebuah café di ujung jalan. Baekhyun memesan menu pertama yang ia lihat, tidak benar-benar selera untuk memakan apapun, namun perutnya harus tetap diisi. Baekhyun tidak pernah ke tempat itu sebelumnya, ia sibuk memperhatikan suasana café dan menghindari pria asing di hadapannya. Rasa malu baru menghinggapinya sekarang, _dia pasti berpikir aku pria cengeng._

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun," Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun meraihnya lalu menjabat tangannya, "Byun Baekhyun, maafkan soal yang tadi."

Sehun tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, kita memang tidak saling mengenal, tapi kau boleh cerita padaku soal… apapun yang mengganggumu."

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Aku hanya sangat bingung, rasanya… kacau."

"Karena?"

"Cinta." Baekhyun menjawab mantap, "Sehun, apa itu cinta?"

Sehun terkekeh, namun sama sekali tidak ada nada mengejek. Baekhyun pun tersadar, Sehun juga terlihat sedih, mungkin ia juga sedang memiliki masalah yang sama. Sehun bersandar di kursinya, "Mungkin hanya pendapatku, tapi cinta bisa berubah-ubah. Cinta adalah saat kau bermimpi sangat indah dan saat terbangun kau tidak merasa kesal, karena orang yang kau cintai memelukmu erat dan kau merasa itu jauh lebih berharga dari mimpi manapun. Cinta adalah saat dia memasakkanmu sesuatu yang menjijikkan tapi kau tetap memakannya sampai habis karena senyuman bangganya sangat menawan. Cinta adalah saat ada banyak wanita dan pria menawan lainnya namun kau tetap memilihnya, karena tanpa dia rasanya tidak akan sama. Satu hari aku bisa sangat mencintainya, namun hari berikutnya aku bisa sangat kesal padanya. Ketika dia marah, aku merasa tidak dicintai, dan ketika dia mengabaikanku aku merasa sangat buruk. Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku merasa seperti ini. Yah, aku yakin definisi cinta setiap orang berbeda-beda."

Baekhyun mengangguk, saat itu makanan mereka datang. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayannya.

"Lantas, bagaimana menurutmu?

"Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya… Tapi sekarang kupikir aku benar-benar mencintainya, karena aku tidak mungkin menikahinya jika aku tidak mencintainya." _Jika aku tidak mencintainya, tidak mungkin rasanya sesakit ini._

Mereka lalu melanjutkan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Sehun menghabiskan makanannya duluan, ia menunggu Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya. "Kau tahu, aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku, kami baru berkencan selama enam bulan, kupikir kami akan bersama untuk waktu yang lama. Namun ternyata hanya aku yang berharap begitu."

Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya, karena Sehun adalah pria yang tampan dan menyenangkan. Tubuhnya tinggi seperti model, rambut pirangnya juga sangat mencolok. Sehun pastilah pria yang populer, nyaris seperti tipe yang lebih cocok membuang kekasihnya daripada dibuang.

"Aku melihat suamiku berselingkuh."

"Suamimu payah," Sehun berkomentar. Baekhyun kemudian membalasnya, "Mantanmu juga payah."

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama. Baekhyun tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku sedang mencari _tips_ untuk berbalikan dengan mantan di internet," Sehun mengaku, kemudian menambahkan saat Baekhyun menatapnya prihatin, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku sedang putus asa… tapi aku merasa lebih baik berkatmu."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, "Aku juga merasa lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu, terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum, "Di internet dikatakan, kau harus sok jual mahal, kau harus menghindari mantanmu selama 30 hari, hidup bersenang-senang dan buktikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja tanpanya. Itu akan membuatnya merasa bersalah padamu, lalu ia akan merindukanmu, akhirnya ia akan tersadar bahwa ia masih mencintaimu. Dan _voila_ , ia akan memohon untuk balikan denganmu."

Baekhyun terdiam, "Kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil untukku. Aku dan suamiku belum berpisah, suamiku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku tahu ia berselingkuh. Kami tinggal serumah, akan sulit bagiku untuk menghindarinya. Lagipula, jika aku menghindarinya itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Jika ia kembali padaku, itu karena ia merasa bersalah, bukan karena ia masih mencintaiku."

"Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu menggantinya. Jangan menghindarinya, tapi buatlah ia jatuh cinta lagi padamu dalam 30 hari."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sehun terkekeh, "Hanya kau yang tahu, karena kau lah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Saranku, perlakukan ia sama seperti saat kau pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya."

Baekhyun tersadar. _Benar juga, mungkin Chanyeol akan ingat._

 _Jika dia benar-benar mencintaiku, dia akan lebih memilihku._

Dan begitulah, Baekhyun punya misi untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta lagi padanya dalam 30 hari.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Hai hai hai, aku nulis FF baru nih. Jujur, aku nulis ini karena kesel tiap baca FF dimana Chanyeol selingkuh pasti Baekhyun-nya menderita. Tenang aja, Baekhyun ga bakal selingkuh juga kok, dan Sehun juga ga bakal ganggu hubungan Baekhyun sama Chanyeol. Pokoknya FF ini ga bakal panjang-panjang, paling cuma 3-4 chapter. Chapter berikutnya mungkin bakal jadi rated-M. Yup, sekian dulu. See you!


End file.
